Ramblings of a Heartbreaking Jerk
by Chicken Yuki
Summary: And so, she confessed to me, and I decided to be frank and reject her. Now everybody hates me. Am I really the bad guy here? And must all men be hated because of what I did? Here are my thoughts, if you choose to believe me. OCFarmerX? Onesided.


_Disclaimer: I am not Natsume, nor the company's infamous usurper, "Natume". That's who Harvest Moon belongs to. Do the Math._

_Author's Notes: I don't get the entire point of why I wrote this. It's just a minor as part of my subconscious anti-romance crusade or something like that. Be aware that the stuff on this is a little strong, and I fear there might be some might be unintentionally offended._

_Therefore I apologize of ahead of time, but I really hope you read it through should you choose to._

_Oh, and I didn't specify who exactly this character rejected, so go ahead and use your imagination since I gave no details whatsoever on this girl, but there is one girl that could be ruled out. But it's a safe bet to assume the narrator is the farmer since I stated it in the summary. Still, it doesn't mean you couldn't use your imagination can somehow make a decent argument otherwise._

_So, right. Moving on…_

**Harvest Moon:**

**Ramblings of a Heartbreaking Jerk**

Well, it happened:

That girl decided to confess her feelings to me one odd day, and I outright rejected her.

I really wish that was the whole story, that whole sentence I just said, but life never likes to be that simple. And that's why I really hate its lack of simplicity sometimes…

Nope, after refusing to accept her love, she decided to tell her little "girlfriends", and soon word spread throughout this tiny town. For a good long while, I became Public Enemy #1 in the eyes of those around me, all because I decided to be straightforward about my feelings and had to make it clear to her.

What did they honestly expect from me? I'm very self-aware of what I do; I never lead her on or anything. Hell, with the few conversations we DID have, I distinctly recall that they did not end so spectacularly. If the sparks never set off for me in our casual conversations, how the hell was I supposed to know there was an entire Fireworks Festival going on in her head?

I really don't get it. Is it because I happened to be the guy in this scenario? Is it this whole women favoritism thing that's earning me all this hate? I've heard all about those "men are scum" speeches that seem to be of popular use after one of them suffers heartbreak, and I can't help but think it was some demented brainwashing technique to take advantage of vulnerable girls and to turn them against us, or an even more devious technique by lesbians to seduce the downtrodden into their ranks. Go ahead and hurt me if you think this is all a convoluted theory, but this is all I can think of being possible, lacking the right "parts".

Or maybe they're just afraid of a guy who isn't afraid to be honest about his feelings?

…nah, that sounds unlikely from the other points of view.

Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's opposite for the reverse, too. I'm sure there have been scenario many a scenario where it ends up being the "heartless bitch" who kicked the "wholesome nice guy" to the curve, and that said "bitch" should go jump into a ditch for something she didn't see as totally evil, and probably really wasn't. Those are the women I should probably seek to finally have some understanding for in my position. But, ugh, I shutter to think about applying the "homosexual conspiracy theory" here, as well.

The sad thing is, this whole rejection deal ended up causing me some massive damage to my rep. I try to talk to my guy friends about it around town, and all they can tell me is that I "screwed up". Even more concerning is that the guy from the chicken farm started freaking out about it and started warning his little sister not to fall in me as well.

Some people, yeesh…

But there is the distinct possibility that I just may well be asexual.

None of the girls here for awhile have really interested me in that "particular way" in the slightest for the longest time, and as are far I'm concerned, I apparently don't have a "closet" to come out of.

No, wait, scratch that first part.

I did have this one-time thing for Lillia.

I know, weird, the chicken shack woman who already has two children about my age? But I'll admit, she looked rather young for her age, and quite beautiful to boot. And it doesn't hurt that she happens to be a sensible, understanding woman. Just for that, I thank her for being quite possibly the only person in town willing to listen to me at this point. But I have enough sense not to go after. I'll save my hormones for later should I decide to have the hots for a woman closer to my age in the future.

If anything, I'll confess to something substantial that I have learned for sure:

This whole "heartbreak" business must really suck if it could do this much damage to me.

What if the next girl that decided to confess to me was actually a friend?

Wouldn't that hurt them even worse?

Would that mean we could never be friends again, just because I couldn't love her?

And would everyone start hating me again simply for being honest?

But damn it, I REFUSE to lie just to avoid all of that!

Wouldn't playing along simply make things worse?

It's not like I ENJOY making people suffer on a regular basis, despite what some stupid rumor might say about me!

I don't want someone actually close to me to go through that kind of pain!

So then, why does everyone have to point their fingers at me for an emotion that happens on a whim?

…

This is one of those few reasons that I really hate Cupid, you know.

I bet anything he's really some sadistic bastard who gets his jollies out of this sort of thing.


End file.
